


No Not This Time....

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Brothers, Heartbreak, M/M, Pain, Partnership, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: This Is Actually an old one-shot that I've never posted on here it's basically when Dean came back from purgatory and Sam didn't look for him and left him there, Dean Came back and Was Upset





	No Not This Time....

“I can't believe you”

 

“Not my fault that you left me in purgatory, did you even try Sammy?” Dean questioned anger laced in his gruff voice looking at Sam back 

 

Sam went quiet

 

Dean eyes slightly widen “Sammy…..” Sam body tensed “did you look for me, Sam?” Dean asked again taking a couple of steps forward

 

“Dean--”

 

“Samuel,” Dean said calmly, Sam knew that tone and he didn't like it. Dean was angry the tone was Military it was serious and commanding a tone Dean learned from John, Sam let out a shaky breath slowly turning towards his brother the look on Sam face said it all 

 

He didn't

 

Dean slowly nodded his head “of course what was I thinking…… you had a good reason”

 

Sam tensed at the statement, it didn't go unnoticed by the older Winchester “you did have a good reason….. right Sammy? Y'know to leave your brother in that hell hole fight for his life just to get back to his lover? His only living breathing family?” Sam stood quiet he didn't trust his voice right now, lover….. right

 

“You did have a good reason right?, Hunting Saving people helping Kevin?” Dean continued when his brother wouldn't answer 

 

Sam wasn't looking at Dean he felt small as if he was five years old scared of the monster under his bed 

 

“Sam” no response

 

“SAMUEL WILLIAM WINCHESTER, YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU” Dean snapped, Sam remembers the first time Dean yelled at Sam like that saying his full name

 

Sam was 10 years old and Dean was 14, Sam ran away because he listened to Sully without thinking of Dean

 

Dean had the worst day he had never been beaten that bad, but he took it cause Sam was Dean responsibility he was supposed to watch out for him 

 

John was pissed when they found Sam and he wasn't dead, Sam really didn't care about John being angry at him it was Dean that day that caught Sam eye, the fresh bruises that colored his brother beautiful skin, his plump lips split open and a black eye, Sam wasn't stupid…… he knew that wasn't from a hunt 

 

Sam slowly looked at his brother again “was there a girl?” Dean tone was harsh, waves of guilt hit Sam like a train 

 

Sam eyes turned puppy-like, Dean smiled but it wasn't a happy one “of course there was, yeah my brother who's also my boyfriend disappears why not date abroad and have an apple pie life without him, forget Dean because the normal life was always more important than him” Dean said sarcastically still smiling

 

Sam eyes widen at the end of Dean statement 

 

“No it's not Dean” Sam voice was weak 

 

“You sure about that?, Because you didn't seem to think of that when I was left in purgatory FOR A YEAR!” Sam flinched

 

“If this is payback from when you went to hell--”

 

“No Dean it's not…..”

 

“I tried Sammy without Lisa and Ben knowing, I tried... I tried to find a way to get you out of hell but nothing, nothing worked. You have any ideas on how many times I wanted to sell my soul!!!”

 

“Dean--”

 

“Did you fuck her, kiss her, loved-- love her” Dean corrected

 

“Dean I--”

 

“DID YOU!” Dean yelled pain was in his voice Sam hated it

 

“I'm sorry…..” Sam whispered

 

The room was quiet, Sam looked towards Dean to see that the older Winchester eyes were glistening with tears but he didn't let them fall 

 

“No….”

 

“What?”

 

“No your not Sam……. Not this time” Dean turned his back towards his brother walking towards the motel door

 

“Dean--” Something went flying towards Sam but with Sam quick reflexes he caught it, it was a small black box

 

“See if it fits her if not tell her to wear it around her neck” Dean's voice echoed in Sam ears followed by a door slam 

 

Sam stares at the box before opening it

 

It was a Ring, Sam carefully took it out as if it was fragile Sam eyes teared up he looked inside of it

 

Something was engraved in it and it made Sam heart twist

 

**_Bitch_ **


End file.
